Ne jamais réveiller un Serpent qui dort
by DarkFolies
Summary: Hermione et Drago ont été élus préfêt-en-chef durant cette septième année au collège Poudlard. Sur une idée de Dumbledore, les deux jeunes gens vont être obligés de partager une appartement... Cette cohabitation ne donnera-t-il que du mauvais ? OS
1. Chapter 1

_Le château de Poudlard était entièrement recouvert sous la neige. Cet hiver était glacial, et la température l'était d'autant plus à cause des nombreux détraqueurs rodant et protégeant l'impressionnante école des sorciers. Hermione, en jean et sweat chaud, les cheveux bouclés en pagaille, trônait sur le tapis chaud de l'appartement préfectoral, devant le feu._

**POV Hermione**

Plus que quelques mois avant les ASPICS... Je travaille pendant des heures entières pour maximiser mes chances de réussir. C'est dimanche et il fait tellement froid que pas un hibou ne vole dehors. Il neige sans arrêt depuis une semaine. Il ne reste que sept jours de vacances. Enfin, sept jours pour réviser. J'emprunte des dizaines de livres à la bibliothèque et demande également des autorisations de différents professeurs pour pouvoir puiser dans la Réserve. Je travaille actuellement sur le polynectar, et bien qu'en deuxième année j'avais réussi à confectionner cette potion si difficile, il fallait que j'atteigne la perfection.

"Alors, _Préparation..._ Mettre trois mesures de sisymbre dans le chaudron... Ensuite, heu... Ajouter deux bottes de polygonum... Mélanger trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre... Ah, j'ai un trou de mémoire..." Récita-t-elle par coeur.

"Cela je le sais. Ensuite, il faut que je laisse bouillir soixante à quatre-vingt minutes, et cette étape est vraiment délicate, il faudra que je fasse à l'intuition, et selon les chaudrons... puis mettre quatre sangsues... Bouah, quelle horreur les sangsues... Puis, dans le mortier, il faut déposer deux chrysopes qu'il faudra écraser au pilon pour obtenir une poudre bien fine, la plus fine possible... et faire chauffer à feu doux pendant trente secondes, ni plus, ni moins. Voilà, je sais par coeur la première partie !" Ce qui est bien, c'est que j'ai une bonne mémoire, ce qui me permet d'apprendre vite. Je passais encore deux heures entières à répéter, répéter, et répéter encore la préparation, jusqu'à la savoir sur le bout des doigts sans paniquer. Pour réviser, je ne m'installe jamais sur une table, mais à même le sol. C'est dans cette position que Malefoy me trouva.

"Eh bien Granger, on fait la serpillère ? Se moqua-t-il.

-Ta gueule Malefoy. Alors, tu t'es bien amusé avec ta petite Pansy chérie ? C'était bien ?

-Ferme-la Granger... Si tu veux jouer à ce jeu, tu vas le regretter...

-Non, c'est toi qui va morfler ! Je me suis entraînée !

-Haha ! Entraînée à quoi ? Tu n'es qu'une incapable, impossible pour toi de faire fémir un homme !

-C'est ce qu'on verra Malefoy, c'est ce qu'on verra ! Mais à contrario de toi, je ne suis pas une nymphomane...

-Je suis sûre que tous les soirs tu te masturbe dans ton lit !

-C'est pas moi qui attends chaque heure de libre pour me faire Pansy !

-Grrr... C'est bon, t'as gagné, Granger. Mais que pour cette fois ! Je prendrai ma revanche !" Je ris aux éclats, tandis que Drago partit s'asseoir dans le canapé.

Je recommençais mes révisions.

"Alors, pour la seconde partie, il faut ajouter trois mesures de peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap... Mettre une mesure corne de bicorne dans le mortier... écraser finement... puis mettre le tout dans le chaudron... Faire chauffer à...

-A température élevée pendant vingt secondes, c'est bon, on le sait Granger, perd pas ton temps, tout le monde sait que t'y arriveras jamais !

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Ah, on se dégonfle, hein ?

-Non, c'est juste que quand tu parles, tu as tellement mauvaise haleine que je la sent jusqu'ici.

-Et c'est celle qui se roule par terre qui dis ça ? Tu vas faire quoi bientôt, prendre un bain de boue pour masque ton horrible odeur de vieux livres poussiéreux ?

-Oh oh, t'as de l'imagination, Malefoy...

-Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te laisser gagner aussi simplement ?

-Non, c'est vrai. Pour le coup tu m'as battue...

-Eh ben voilà, c'était pas difficile de le reconnaître ! Mais attends, c'est pas ton genre de dire ça ! Jamais tu ne reconnaîtras que quelqu'un est plus fort que toi ! Tu m'as eue, sale Gryffondor...

-Merci, vil Serpentard..." Et je poursuivis l'inventaire de ma potion. Il but un whisky Pur Feu, et fixa longuement les flammes crépitantes dans l'immense cheminée du salon confortable. Il ne dit rien et ne bougea pas de toute l'après-midi, à contrario de moi, qui m'affairais, tournais, en rond, récitais, sans me soucier de l'odieux personnage fils d'aristocrate en costard cravate assis sur le fauteuil en face de moi. Il était maintenant vingt heures et la nuit était tombée, le vent mugissait dans les feuilles, modifiant le ryhtme de tombée de la neige. Les flocons étaient si denses que par la fenêtre nous ne pouvions rien distinguer.

Je mourrais de faim, mais je n'avais pas envie de souper dans la Grande Salle, c'est pourquoi j'avais déjà prévu à manger. Je dressais la table pour moi et commençais à me servir du plat, quand Drago, toujours installé au fond de son fauteuil de velours n'ayant pas bougé de la journée, me lança :

"T'as fais à manger pour moi aussi, Granger ?

-Non je ne suis pas ta bonne.

-Mais t'es juste bonne à faire la cuisine... Allez, sois sympa.

-Non, tu te sers toi-même. Et tu te lèves...

-Pff... bon... je veux bien être tolérant pour cette fois-ci.

-Sale aristo...

-Sale Je-Sais-Tout...

-Je te déteste !

-Moi aussi !" Il se leva et se servit la plus grosse part et fit exprès de s'installer en face de moi pour me déstabiliser. Il recommença.

"Ca t'arrive de te brosser les cheveux desfois ? On dirait un épouvantail...

-Et toi, ça t'arrive de ne pas te gélifier les tiens ? On dirait une confiture de pâte avariées...

-Hm, de plus en plus de répartie, j'apprécie ! Il m'offrit le sourire en coin et son air supérieur typiquement Malfoyien.

-T'as vu ça...

-Bon après tu me débarasse la table et tu fais mon lit.

-Tu te prends pour qui ?!

-Pour moi, pourquoi ?

-Même pas en rêve...

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne mérites que ça..."

**Note de fin de chapitre :**

A suivre...

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

Suivant

Nom: DarkFolies  
Review:

_select

_size

: p

Utiliser l'éditeur tinyMCE

Note de review:


	2. Chapitre 2 Le conflit

_Hermione et Drago, attablés, se prenaient la tête 'amicalement'._

**POV Hermione**

"Tu ne mérites que ça !

-Fais pas le malin, la Fouine ! Drago se raidit à l'écoute du surnom qu'il détestait, suite à la métamorphose qu'avait exercé sur lui Barty Croupton Junior, polynectarisé en Maugrey Fol'Oeil.

-Tu vas le payer, Granger, tu vas le payer...

-Et comment vais-je le payer ?

-Je te défie ! Dans la salle sur demande !

-Très bien..." Nous nous rendîmes prestement en quête de la fameuse pièce, et nous nous bousculâmes à tour de rôle pour être certain d'arriver le premier arrivé à destination. Une fois dans la salle va-et-vient, je courus m'installer à l'extrémité, devant les miroirs, tandis que Drago vint se positionner à l'opposé de moi, devant la cheminé crépitante. Des coussins et tapis moelleux étaient disposé sur nos côtés et nos arrières de façon à ce que l'on ne se blesse pas. Une piste de combat nous reliait. Nous nous mîmes en garde, levant nos baguettes. Comme à l'accoutumée, c'est Drago qui lança la première offensive.

"Stupéfix ! Mais je fus plus rapide, et contrais ce sort.

\- Levicorpus ! Malefoy ne put éviter cette attaque et se trouva projeté en l'air.

-AAARGH ! INCARCEREM ! Le sortilège fut rompu et je fus emprisonné dans des cordes maléfiques. Je ne cherchais pas à m'en détacher. La meilleure solution était de retser calme. Sans prononcer de formule, je lançais à mon adversaire le sortilège de confusion. Cela eût l'effet escompté, il rompit le charme qu'il avait lançé à mon égard.

-Tu l'auras voulu... Obscuro ! Bien que je ne vis plus rien, je réussi à contre-attaquer, et lui lançais un Expelliarmus parfait. J'entendis la baguette tomber à terre et recouvris la vue.

-J'ai gagné ! M'écriais-je fièrement !

-Pff... Je me suis laissé faire, c'est tout ! Je prends ma revanche. Cette fois-ci, je fus plus rapide.

-Stupéfix !

-Sectumsempra !

-Serpensortia ! Nous arrivions à éviter tous les sorts. Au bout d'un moment, nous nous jettâmes un Expelliarmus commun, et luttâmes pendant dix minutes, l'espace entre nous se réduisant consiérablement. Quand ce lien se brisa, nous fûmes projetés en arrière. Drago fut propulsé contre la masse de coussins à sa gauche, et je fus quant à moi receptionné par les miroirs, qui se brisèrent en éclats.

Ce fût le noir total.


	3. Ch3 : Un serpent ça mord énormément

_Hermione partit s'écraser contre les miroirs qui se brisèrent sur elle. Elle retomba lourdement sur le sol._

**POV Drago**

J'entendis un fracas de verre assourdissant, et me relevais péniblement. Non loin de moi, une silhouette entourée de débris de glace gisait au sol.

"... Her... Hermione ?..." Demandais-je, inquiet de sa santé pour la première fois. Je m'approchais d'elle, la secouant doucement. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux.

"AAH, MALEFOY, ME TOUCHE PAS !

-J'ai cru que t'étais morte.. remarque, ça m'aurait bien enchanté !

-La ferme..." Ouf. Elle allait bien, pas de dégâts. Elle m'insultait, c'était bon signe. Elle avait gardé toute sa tête.

"Bon... Je dois bien avouer que c'est toi qui a gagné... Râlais-je faussement. "On retourne à l'appartement. Moi, perso, ça m'a épuisé.

-Pareil pour moi." Nous retournâmes silencieusement à notre appartement commun.

J'étais devenu célèbre pour mes nombreuses conquêtes, et de plus en plus de filles étaient à mes pieds. Mais la seule que j'avais toujours désiré, mais en même temps détestée, c'était bien cette Gryffondor insolente. Mais cette dernière était bien la dernière personne avec qui je pourrais avoir une relation. Dommage, je l'aimais bien, cette insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout...

C'est elle qui entra la première dans l'appartement. Je recommençais à la railler.

"Alors, tu fais mon lit ?

-Dans tes rêves Malfoy. Plutôt coucher avec toi !

-Ah ouais, tu le prends comme ça ! Lèches le parquet pour le nettoyer ! Ce qu'elle m'avait dit n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Je sentais déjà cette chaleur si caractéristique monter progressivement en moi. Je la regardais comme pour la première fois. Elle était belle... et tellement sexy, même avec un simple jean et un sweat à capuche. Je pouvais percevoir ses formes qui semblaient divines.

-Va te faire foutre !

-Allez, soit gentille, montre moi ce que tu vaux...

-La ferme Malefoy !

-Dis-donc, t'as épuisé le stock en matière d'insultes ? Je me rapprochais d'elle pour me retoruver qu'à une petite dizaine de centimètres.

-Non, c'est juste que j'ai pas envie.

-Moi j'ai envie de te réveiller l'envie ! Sur ce, je fis un pas de plus. Je convoitais ses lèvres, mais dans son regard je ne perçus que de la haine. Je ne l'aimais pas, je la détestais même, mais c'était la seule qui faisait partie de mes plus nombreux fantasmes. Et par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait m'exciter quand elle était en colère !

-Dans tes rêves, connard !

-Hm, oui, dans mes rêves... Plus que deux centimètres et sa bouche était à moi. Sa bouche charnue et appétissantes à souhait, fruit de presque tous mes fantasmes.

-Casse-toi.

-Non.

-Comment ça non ?!

-Non, je ne partirai pas. J'inclinais ma tête d'un centimètre.

-Pars ! Eloigne toi !

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie... lui murmurais-je. Pris d'un désir non refoulé, je posais mes lèvres fougueusement sur les siennes et entourais sa hanche de mes mains. Elle se débattis et je la tins plus fort.

"Dégage ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Je fais ce dont j'ai toujours eue envie de faire.. Je replongeais sur ses lèvres, les forçant à s'ouvrir pour que je puisse caresser sa langue de la mienne. Elle me donna des furieux coups de protestations dans les côtes. Je passais mes mains délicatement sur ses hanches, les remontaient sur son dos, les descendaient sur ses fesses... Bien qu'elle me fit mal à me griffer, me mordre et me taper, cela m'excitais encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà, m'incitant à poursuivre mon travail. Ayant l'impression que j'avais attendu une éternité, elle s'apaisa enfin et passa finalement ses petits bras autour de mon cou, agrippant mes cheveux. _J'ai enfin gagné... elle est à moi... _Elle se colla plus à moi, ce qui réveilla mon érection.

"Granger... viens." Je l'emmenais dans ma chambre et l'allongeait sur le lit brutalement. Je rampai jusqu'à elle, et vins me positionner sur son corps, l'embrassant de nouveau, humant son parfum délicieux, ses cheveux bouclés me caressant le visage... Je la sentis commencer à onduler sous moi. _Elle est prête... elle a envie de moi..._

"Ne crois pas, Malefoy, que je t'aime, je continue à te haïr au plus haut point !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'aimes pas moi non plus ! Mais il faut avouer que je te désirais depuis longtemps.

-La ferme, ça me fait de l'effet !

-Je sais bien, c'est bien le but..." Sur ces paroles pleines de haine mêlée à un profond désir, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes et nous échangeâmes encore une fois un baiser charnel et enflammé. Son parfum de lilas m'ennivrant, je laissais aller ma bouche en une caresse sur ses joues, son cou, son oreille... Mon souffle lui déclencha des frissons. Tandis que je jouais tranquillement avec une boucle de ses cheveux de ma main gauche, ma bouche la ravissant de baisers aussi doux et légers qu'un nuage, ma main droite vint câjoler tout son corps.

Elle répondait à mes appels silencieux, haussant ses hanches vers les miennes, ce qui me déclanchait à tous les coups un échauffement supplémentaire dans mes reins, ne pouvant retenir un petit grognement de satisfaction et de possession. Souffrant le martyr de mon plaisir emprisonné dans son carcan de tissus, je m'écartais doucement, et entrepris de déshabille la brunette. Lentement, pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuie ou qu'elle me fasse un coup tordu. Une fois venu à bout (ou presque) de ses vêtements, je restais quelques secondes à l'admirer, toujours en sous-vêtements. De mes doigts, comme une caresse aérienne, je retraçais la ligne de sa poitrine magnifique emprisonnée dans un soutien-gorge noir simple. La température de la pièce montait, et je me sentis vite obligé de retirer la veste de mon costume, pour la laisser giser du même côté que les affaires roulées en boule d'Hermione.

La brunette avait un charme indéniable, surtout quand ses mèches rebelles lui tombaient devant ses yeus, yeux qui étaient soit dit en passant magnifiques ; et je craquais à chauqe fois que je la voyais rougir. Il me pressa l'envie de sentir sa peau nue contre mon torse, c'est pourquoi elle m'aida à le dégrapher, mes mains ne pouvant atteindre son dos. Je fus épris d'un instant de faiblesse que j'éprouvais rarement, à la vue de ses seins fermes et ronds dont les têtons rougis pointaient. Cette vision atroce pour mon intimité fut le déclic, je la prit dans mes bras, la faisant se coller à moi, ses jambes gracieuses m'ensserrant la taille. J'enfouis ma tête dans sa poitrine, la léchant et la dévorant à tout rompre. S'en était trop, je ne tenais plus. La repsiration de celle que je désirais par-dessus tout se fit rapide, sacadée, et elle se permit même de lâcher quelques petits gémissements terriblement excitant, affolants presque.

C'est elle qui m'arracha ma chemise blanche sans pitié, pour redessiner sans fin les muscles fin que le Quidditch avait fini par sculpter. Elle passa ses doigts sensuellement sur les poils de mon torse, puis ceux qui partaient de mon nombril jusau'à ma ceinture, ceinture qu'elle se décida à envoyer valser à travers la chambre. Elle me lécha le lobe de l'oreille. Pris d'une impulsion purement possessive et aux allures animales, je lui mordit le cou, laissant plusieurs marques rouges qui ne la quitterait pas de plusieurs jours. Ce que je fis également, bien que plus tendrement, à ses seins rebondis et lourds, chargé de désir et frémissants de plaisir. Aun contact de mes dents entaillant sa peau, elle gémissait de façon alarmante, m'incitant à recommencer encore et encore à déposer mes marques sur sa peau sucrée. Oui, sa peau sucrée, au parfum d'un délicieux lilas exposé au soleil lors d'une matinée de printemps, émoustillait tout mes sens.

Elle aussi marqua la peau de mon cou de ses lèvres, mais de ses lèvres uniquement. La Gryffondor ne mordait pas, mais un Serpentard, si. Son désir la poussa à venir à bout de mon pantalon noir à la coupe classique, rélévant trop bien une érection non cherchée à être dissimulée. J'eus un court répit quand à la douleur de mon sexe ensserré dans le tissus, mais elle revint bien vite, trop vite à mon goût, stimulée par les caresses de la main d'Hermione, me malaxant généreusement par-dessus mon boxer. _Par tous les caleçons de Merlin_, pensais-je, cette fille était diablement excitante. Mais je la détestais, oui, je la détestais toujours.

Je ne compris plus rien à ce qui m'arrivais quand elle me fit me lever, faisant glisser mon boxer le long de mes jambes. Elle avait également retiré son shorty par la même occasion. Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de protester, sa main, puis enfin sa langue fondit sur ce qui faisait toute ma fierté. Elle titilla mon gland violacé de plaisir, et quand elle me prit entièrement dans sa bouche et me caressa les bourses, je ne pus que lui exprimer mon bonheur en un long râle éprouvant. Ma main droite vint se poser sur ses cheveux les caressant. Bon dieu, la regarder me sucer était encore plus excitant que tout le reste. Je sentais la délivrance proche, c'est pourquoi je la redressais subitement, l'allongeant sur le lit pour lui donner du plaisir et finir de la détendre totalement avant ce que je lui réservais. Quand ma langue passa sur son bouton de chair, elle poussa un cri, m'invitant, me poussant à faire plus. Quand je jugeais que je l'avais assé torturé par mes caresses lentes, j'introduis deux doigts dans son intimité, la faisant crier à nouveau de plaisir. Mais ce cri était bestial, sincère, et je vis ses yeux s'embrumer et une larme perla au coin de son oeil. _Si elle continuais à aimer autant ça, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps._

"T'es prête à prendre ton pied, Granger ?

-Prends-moi Malfoy, tout de suite..." Je la possédais violemment en un coup de rein magistral. Oui, c'est ça, je la possédais. C'était littéralement le mot exact. Elle était mienne, ma pire-ennemi, celle que je déteste le plus mais qui me fait craquer avec son air de prude qui cache bien son jeu. Car oui, elle était diablement douée...

Tandis que je la pilonnais, je recommençais mes morsures. Il n'y a pas à dire, elle adore ça. Je continuais d'implanter mes dents un peu partout dans son corps.

"Oh mon dieu, c'est trop bon Granger...

-Je te déteste Drago !

-Hermione, je te haïs !

-Pas plus que moi, Malfoy !

-Oh oui... mmgh... dis moi à quel point tu m'as en horreur..." Le ryhtme de la cadence devint vite effréné, et de plus, je m'enfonçais en elle jusqu'à la garde, de plus en plus profondément, comme si je voulais transperçer tout son corps pour la faire jouir. En parlant de jouissance... nous en étions très proches tous les deux. Nous atteignîmes l'orgasme simultanément, moi dans un râle profond, mordant jusqu'au sang l'épaule d'Hermione qui cria, non qui hurla de plaisir et d'extase.

Je me retirais doucement, et restais quelques minutes avachis sur son corps nu. Je me rhabillais et grommelais.

"Grh... Je te déteste.

-Moi aussi.

-Si jamais... ça sort de ta bouche...

-Tu me tue, je sais.. Et si tu t'empresses de te vanter...

-Je suis mort, je sais. A demain, Granger.

-Ouais, à demain." Et elle partit rejoindre sa chambre. Cela avait été fabuleux. Ma meilleure ennemie m'avait fais éprouver milles et unes sensations exquises, que je n'avais jamais ressenti auaparvant. J'espérais que l'on continuerai à se détester longtemps, très longtemps...

**FIN**

**Note de fin de chapitre :**

J'espère pour ce chapitre final avoir été à la hauteur de vos attentes ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Bisous !

Précédent

Nom: DarkFolies  
Review:

_select

_size

: p

Utiliser l'éditeur tinyMCE

Note de review:


End file.
